Geneva Conventions and Willie Shier
by Kavi Leighanna
Summary: TV Prompt Challenge - Emily finds something she didn't know about Hotch. H/P. Fluffiest of fluff so bring a toothbrush.


**GENEVA CONVENTIONS AND WILLIE SHIER**

PROMPT: The Case of the Punch in the Nose (The Andy Griffith Show)

If there was one thing Emily Prentiss didn't think she'd ever get sick of, it was kissing Aaron Hotchner. Really, there were so many reasons she shouldn't even have had the opportunity to discover how much she loved kissing him, let alone actually coming to the conclusion that she loved doing it. Like now, straddling his lap as they made out like teenagers, _Wedding Crashers_ playing in the background. It had been a rare day at home for them. It was a weekend without cases, without death, without dismemberment or deliberate disfiguring that usually coloured their working days.

She sighed and pulled away from his mouth, smiling at the way his hands continued to stroke up and down her back. Her fingers came up to his face, fingertips stroking along his forehead and brushing over the wrinkle that had formed between his eyebrows because he frowned so often in the office. Her fingers skimmed around his eyes to his cheeks. She rested all four fingertips against his cheekbones, her thumbs delicately stroking his bottom lip, swollen from her kisses.

"It's been a long time since I've felt this content," she said softly.

"It's been a long time since I've felt this relaxed," he whispered back.

She smiled. Admitting he was relaxed was almost better than him saying 'I love you' for the simple reason that Hotch didn't relax. "You know what I love most?"

He smiled in response. Love was something that had slowly become less and less of a taboo subject between them. It came easier now, the word floating off of their tongues as easily as some of the profiles they knew by rote. "What?"

Emily pushed her fingertips slightly firmer into his cheeks. "The two dimples that show up here."

"Genetics," he replied with a smile.

She hummed her agreement. "And I love this wrinkle," she said, brushing her finger back against the wrinkle between his eyebrows.

"Too much work," he responded, this time with a heavy sigh.

This time, her noise was of slight discontent and a lot of disagreement. "The lives you've saved."

Her fingers ran down the bridge of his nose, then stopped. She frowned and did it again. "You have a bump in your nose."

He grasped her hand and kissed her fingertips. "You'd never believe the story."

She settled more comfortably against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Try me."

"I was ten. Fifth grade. The sixth to eighth graders had the same lunch we did and there was this group of sixth graders who had picked on the same kid for years. Willie Shier. And one day I stood up to them, tried to pull them all away from Willie, and in his need to defend himself, Willie punched me in the nose and broke it. It healed with a little bump."

She gasped. "He punched your nose for trying to save him?"

"I don't think he could tell the difference between friend and foe, Em."

"Which is why the Geneva Conventions requires combatants to wear specified uniforms. I knew we should have started living our lives by those years ago!"

He laughed. "Know what I love about you?" he asked, turning the tables before she could launch into a speech on the brilliance of international law. He had yet to win that argument.

"I have some idea, but I'm listening."

Of course she was. Hotch grinned. "Your quirkiness," he responded. "You are one of the most unique people I have ever met."

"Oh come on. You're the leader of your own island of misfit toys," she responded with her own widening grin. "You can't tell me you haven't met some quirky people. Look at Reid."

He arched an eyebrow. "Would you rather I called you nerdy?"

Emily found herself chuckling as she leaned in again. "On which thought, let's go with quirky."

* * *

**_1) I know it's wicked short, probably the shortest thing I've ever written, but I felt like making it any longer was stretching out something it didn't need to be. So I left it._**

**_2) A conversation with Sienna sparked the 'island of misfit toys' comment from Emily, so I can't take full credit for that one. And yes, the Geneva Conventions call for a soldier to be wearing a distinct uniform from civilians._**

**_3) There was one, and now I forgot it. So I'll make this one into my hopes that you'll drop me a line and let me know what you thought of this really quick shot!_**


End file.
